


sleep shall fill you

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac’s learnt to play dirty when it comes to trying to get Combeferre to listen to him very early in their relationship, and one of these days Combeferre is actually going to develop an immunity against his tricks like he always threatens to do, but that day is evidently not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep shall fill you

**Author's Note:**

> For J, who is having a very bad day. :( I hope your day picks up, bb!

Courfeyrac wakes up in the middle of the night in slow increments. It goes slowly from _it’s freezing_ to _want Combeferre_ , and then, quicker, to _where’s Combeferre?_. He twists over to look at the clock on the bedside table, and scowls when it reads 4:11 a.m. in bright neon numbers. 

Combeferre has been worrying over submitting his thesis for the past two weeks. It technically isn’t due for another month, and Combeferre’s pretty much had it done at least six weeks ago, but he’s worried that it won’t be perfect, and keeps fiddling with it. Courfeyrac has tried to be supportive of it, he has, but Combeferre cannot live on 3 hours of sleep and uncountable cups of coffee, _he can’t_ , no matter how much he seems to think that he is Superman. 

He drags himself up from bed, and pads out slowly to the living room, where Combeferre is, predictably, frowning at his laptop, fingers flying across his keyboard, most likely rewriting a paragraph that has already been rewritten at least a dozen times. He ends up settling himself behind Combeferre, hooking his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Combeferre’s midriff. 

“C’mon, that’s enough. It’s late, you need sleep,” Courfeyrac says, smiling slightly, because Combeferre leans into his touch with an almost imperceptible sigh. 

He doesn’t actually stop typing though, but it’s not like Courfeyrac expects him to. It’s never easy trying to get Combeferre to stop working. 

“You go,” Combeferre tells him, squeezing his hand for a second before he goes back to typing. “I’ll be done soon.”

“Liar,” Courfeyrac says without heat. 

He presses his lips to Combeferre’s neck, gently nips at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meets, and then sucks lightly at the skin there, revelling in the typing errors that become more frequent and how Combeferre’s pulse is picking up slowly under his lips. He’s learnt to play dirty when it comes to trying to get Combeferre to listen to him very early in their relationship, and one of these days Combeferre is actually going to develop an immunity against his tricks like he always threatens to do, but that day is evidently not today. 

“Come to bed,” Courfeyrac whispers, then presses a kiss to the slowly blossoming bruise on Combeferre’s neck and beams when he feels Combeferre shiver. “Please.”

Combeferre sighs and shuts his laptop. “You never play fair.”

“You love it when I play dirty,” Courfeyrac reminds him, tugging him to the bedroom. 

Courfeyrac helps Combeferre to undress, and they get into bed slowly, the lack of sleep catching up to Combeferre the moment his head touches the pillow, but he still grins when Courfeyrac burrows closer to him and whines, “It’s cold.”

“I knew you only wanted me to come to bed so I could warm you up,” Combeferre says, but dutifully pulls Courfeyrac closer, lets him rest his head on his chest and tangle their legs together under the covers. 

“Sleep, ‘ferre, you can warm me up properly tomorrow,” Courfeyrac mumbles, and Combeferre can feel his lips spread into a grin against his chest. 

He falls asleep to the sound of Courfeyrac’s even breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
